problema de personalidad
by rey kon
Summary: Holt tiene serios problemas con su alter ego, quien aun cree estar enamorado de su ex novia Melody, y hara lo imposible porque Frankie no termine con el, lo lograra? Fanfic realizado por Holt Hyde
1. Chapter 1

Este dolor de cabeza no se me ha quitado por 3 dias, por las noches, solo siento la voz de Jackson gritarme con fuerza, me levanto agitado…las 3 de la mañana…de nuevo la misma hora,desde que competi en el concurso de baile, he comenzado a sentirme de esta manera, mi madre entra a la habitación y ve que estoy despierto

-pasa algo querido?-me pregunta dudosa

La miro y me veo al espejo, ¿soy Holt o Jackson?

Veo mi rostro de color azul y se enseguida quien soy, suspiro y digo

-no..todo bien-

-te has despertado a la misma hora estos días-

Acaso las madres tienen un sexto sentido o que? Ruedo mis ojos sin contestarle y solo me acuesto de nuevo, suelo tener muy mal carácter cuando me despierto de madrugada, al dia siguiente, obviamente las huellas del insomnio están a todo lo que da, pero trato de que no se me noten,llego a la escuela buscando a mi chica la cual fue llevada por su padre un poco mas temprano, Frankie es una chica muy entusiasta, y cada cosa que se emprende en Monster High, es una de las primeras que se apunta para cooperar en ello, estaba a punto de celebrarse una feria de ciencias, su materia favorita y los padres serian invitados, por eso mismo el papa de mi chica fue a supervisar parte de esta feria y por esa razón ambos fueron mas temprano, asi que ella estaba por la escuela checando todo cuando vio en unas gradas a Deuce quien se encontraba recostado y parecía dormido, se acerco con temor a despertarlo

-Deuce?-dijo ella sin saber si estaba soñando o no por sus lentes de sol

-dime-le contesto el griego

-vaya!pense que dormías-sonrio Frankie sentándose a su lado. El se incorporo con pesar

-extraño a Cleo-dijo con tristeza

Su novia había salido unos días a Egipto con su madre por cuestiones familiares, y mi amigo técnicamente estaba en depresión total

-ah vamos! Vuelve pronto, no?

-ya quiero que venga-dijo en tono desolado

-pareces niño pequeño-le regañaba Frankie

-me vale!quiero verla ya-

-solo ha pasado un dia!creo que puedes soportar este tiempo sin verla

-y si se encuentra a otro por alla?-decia con pesar

-ay Deuce!si que eres exagerado,Cleo te adora y se que esta igual que tu,debes confiar mas en ella

-si lo hago-dijo el recostandose de nuevo-es solo..que no me gusta no tenerla a mi lado,siento como si algo me faltara

Frankie sonreia dulcemente,le enternecia la manera que su amigo amaba a su novia

-te llamara pronto-mi chica queria decirle que su amiga les habia pedido que cuidaran de Deuce el tiempo que ella no estuviese presente,lo que significaba que Rochelle ni siquiera se le acercara al griego ni 5 centimetros,pero tambien les habia pedido que no le dijeran nada-te estaba buscando porque te quiero pedir un favor-

-tu diras-contesto el con fastidio

-necesito tu ayuda en la junta de padres,la directora me pidio que buscara a chicos que me ayudaran a repartir las calificaciones de los alumnos a los papas, en donde ellos firmaran de recibido y recoger de nuevo los expedientes

Deuce se levanto de inmediato

-a ver,como esta eso?

-los padres seran citados en el auditorio y ahí entregaremos las carpetas,ellos veran las calificaciones y tendran que firmar de enterado, pero debemos recoger de nuevo en ese momento los expedientes

El griego sonrio

-vaya vaya...que bien..y yo pense que Zeus no me habia escuchado

Frankie lo miro extrañada

-disculpa?

-no...nada!claro que te ayudo,cuando es?

-mañana!me ayudarias tambien con la feria de ciencias?

-preciosa!te ayudare en lo que desees!-contesto extremadamente feliz el chico regalandole un beso en la mejilla-me has hecho un mega favor!nos vemos!

Y salio corriendo,Frankie lo miro con extrañeza por el cambio tan drastico,yo habia visto la escena desde lejos,obviamente...ese beso en la mejilla no me habia parecido nada agradable,pero sabia lo enamorado que estaba mi amigo por su novia que lo pase por alto.

Y de nuevo la voz de Jackson resonaba en mi cabeza

Horas mas tarde,se estaba organizando todo en el gym para la feria de ciencias,Jackson iba a participar,cosa que me parecia muy nerd,y me negaba a dejarlo salir,asi que me instale en un aula vacia luchando contra mi mismo,tenia mis audifonos a todo lo que da con mi musica,con los ojos fuertemente cerrados,no queria saber de nada,me sentia molesto con cada particula de materia viviente a 100 mts a la redonda,cuando en ese momento,alguien toco mi brazo

-Holt?-

Era mi chica,baje mi musica preguntando

-que paso?-

-te he buscado todo el dia

-ah..ok

-te pasa algo?-me pregunto

-estoy de malas-le conteste subiendo de nuevo mis audifonos

Frankie suspiro,cuando yo decia eso,le habia pedido por favor que no me molestara hasta que se me pasara,suelo ser muy cretino,asi que dio media vuelta y salio dejandome a solas,me senti mal conmigo mismo por tratarla asi,y mas porque le estaba guardado un gran secreto,dias antes,Jackson habia recibido un mensaje de Melody Carver,su primer gran amor,ella habia vuelto a California con su familia y lo que Frankie no sabia era que jamas habian terminado,el idiota no habia podido hacerlo, lo tomo por asociacion que ella se habia marchado,asi que la olvido,enamorandose ahora de Frankie,pero la cuestion era que Melody no lo tomaba asi,para ella,mi otra mitad seguia siendo su primer amor y cada que sonaba el telefono,Jackson queria salir de mi y contestarle a su ex,y yo,no queria engañar a Frankie,todo eso me tenia muy estresado,si mi novia se enteraba de seguro pensaria que estaba de acuerdo y no tenia intenciones de engañarla, bufe molesto, y me levante.

No podía dejar que el mal humor y las ganas del imbécil de Jackson de salir me ganaran asi que me dirigi hacia el gym,ahí estaban todos, ayudando con la feria de ciencias, mis amigos también se encontraban ayudando, Deuce estaba bastante apartado de todos, leyendo algo, se veía muy entretenido, Frankie estaba con Clawdeen y Lala y me dirigi hacia ellas, en ese momento, Rochelle y sus amigas llegaban y la francesa vio un momento precioso para hablar con mi compañero sin la presencia de su chica, estaba a punto de disculparme con mi novia cuando Frankie salió corriendo en dirección del griego gritando su nombre,Deuce volteo extrañado justo antes de que Rochelle pudiera siquiera hablarle,cuando ella llego y le tomo de la mano

-ven conmigo!-le dijo jalándolo

El ni siquiera pudo replicar ya que ella se lo llevaba fuera del gym

Ok…celos en 3…2…

-a donde va Frankie?-le pregunte algo molesto a sus amigas

-aah! Fueron por algo..-me contesto Lala mirando a su amiga

-algo de que?-pregunte yo

-ay no sabemos Holt!quizas solo quería llevarse a Deuce para aprovechar que Cleo no esta-dijo Clawdeen en tono de broma mas en ese momento no estaba yo para esos jueguitos

-cierra la boca!-le grite furioso

Las chicas me miraron extrañadas,Clawd estaba cerca de ahí y es una maaala idea meterse con su hermana, se dejo venir molesto y me grito

-oye,que te pasa?-

Lala rápidamente se interpuso entre nosotros, conocía de sobra a su novio

-tranquilo lobito!-le decía asustada

-nadie le grita asi a mi hermana-me decía furico, ella estiro su brazo para ordenarle silencio

-y a ti que demonios te pasa? Acaso tienes SPM de hombre o que rayos?-me grito la lobita, era demasiado ruda y en verdad pocos se metían con Clawdeen

Yo no supe que contestar, de repente, Jackson salió y yo hice un esfuerzo para que cambiara de nuevo, mis 3 amigos se miraron unos a otros y yo no supe que contestar Sali de ahí a todo correr, no quería dar explicaciones de lo que me estaba pasando últimamente, Frankie había llevado a Deuce a la dirección

-me ayudas a acomodar los expedientes de la escuela-decia ella con su hermosa sonrisa

Deuce alzo una ceja sonriendo

-dejame adivinar…Cleo les pidio que me cuidaran..cierto?-

Mi chica sonrio

-a ti no te podemos engañar..sabes que es asi..no confía en Rochelle

-ni en mi?-pregunto el sentándose en los muebles de la dirección

-es obvio que si..mas las mujeres preferimos mantener a los chicos que amamos bajo resguardo

El griego sonrio, era una forma bonita de decir que tenían que estar vigilados por sus amigas

-y que hay de ti? También vigilas a tu novio?-pregunto Deuce

Frankie suspiro

La verdad..no se que pasa con Holt

-por?

-ultimamente ha estado raro-

-el es raro-dijo el griego sonriendo

-mas raro de lo normal-mi novia le pasaba los expedientes a mi amigo- clasificalos por nombre,por favor

-ok..pero..a que te refieres con que Holt esta raro?

-bueno..ultimamente esta de mal humor..y casi no he visto a Jackson-

Deuce la miro

-desde cuando?-

-bueno...hace mas de un mes

-tanto asi?-pregunto extrañado

-si..y cuando quiero preguntárselo a Holt, se enoja…por todo..hace rato fui a buscarlo y no quiso hablar conmigo..cada ves se torna mas difícil

-quieres que hable con el?-pregunto mi amigo trabajando en lo que le habían pedido

-descuida…yo lo hare mas tarde…por ahora le doy su espacio..

-eso esta bien..-

-eso es lo que tu haces con Cleo-le sonrio mi chica

Mi amigo le regreso el gesto

-Holt no es Cleo-

-pero son difíciles ambos-

-bueno..si..mas no podemos generalizar, Cleo es mujer y Holt es algo..especial de otra manera..

-lo dices por las dos personalidades

-todos las tenemos-decia mi amigo sabiamente-solo que el las exterioriza de una forma que interactua con los demás y te afecta mas a ti que al resto de nosotros

Frankie suspiro

-si asi es…pero lo amo Deuce

-de eso no hay duda-

-y quiero ayudarlo pero..a veces es difícil-

-nadie dijo que el amor era fácil-mi amigo sonrio ya que había encontrado el expediente de su chica abriendolo-vaya..mi bebe bajo en lenguas muertas-

-sera porque siempre esta a tu lado sentada y en lo que menos piensa es en estudiar?-dijo mi novia sonriendo

-yo no tengo la culpa!-le reclamo el riéndose-ella es la que me busca

-eso creo…dime..la extrañas?-

El griego suspiro

-demasiado..anoche estuve hablando con ella, era de dia en Egipto y me desvele escuchando solo su voz…no me gusta separarme de Cleo-

-eres lindo-contesto Frankie sonriendo y continuando su labor-

-estos expedientes…en donde los dejaras?-

-aquí en la dirección,por?

-puedo llevarlos a la reunión si gustas, el dia de mañana

-me harias un gran favor!pesan demasiado y la directora desea que estén preparados-

El griego sonrio

-descuida, yo los llevare

Y sin que mi chica lo notase, coloco un pequeño sticker color rosa en el folder de su novia para distinguirlo rápidamente de los demás,Deuce planeaba todo con exactitud y si queria algo con el expediente de su chica,tenia que asegurarse de tenerlo rapido

Mas tarde,estaba yo esperando a mi niña a la salida de la escuela,aun tenia la musica a todo volumen y trataba de que no saliera el maldito nerd que llevo dentro, Frankie salió acompañada de sus amigas y yo me sentí un poco incomodo al recordar lo que había sucedido con Clawdeen, me levante de mi lugar y bese a mi novia en la mejilla, ella hizo una mueca molesta

-hola nena-le salude

-se te paso ya lo enojado?-

-s..i-tartamudee yo-estaba algo cansado..eso es todo, no es nada personal

-me alegro-me contesto ella,sus amigas se rieron por lo bajo, mientras la lobita alzaba una ceja molesta

-vaya!otro con SPM eterno, y yo pensé que De Nile estaba en Egipto, vámonos chicas, no vaya a ser que la "segunda Cleo" vaya a querer mandarnos

Y camino con su paso de chica ruda seguida de Lagoona, y Lala, Frankie me miro molesta, era obvio que Clawdeen le había dicho de nuestro roce

-te pasaste-me regaño en cuanto ellas se alejaron

-lo se..lo siento-pedi yo rascándome la cabeza apenadísimo-no se que me sucedió…es que..

-yo soporto tus arranques-me dijo ella-porque soy tu novia pero..

-aun lo eres?-le solte estúpidamente-

Frankie me miro extrañada

-a que viene eso?-

-solo contesta-le regrese

-primero acláramelo-dijo ella cruzándose de brazos visiblemente enojada

-bueno..es que..-titubee-como has estado con Gorgon

Ella me miro como si yo hubiese sido un espécimen extraño

-que?-

-lo has estado cuidando todo el dia!-continue-hasta te regalo un beso en la mejilla…o lo vas a negar?

-eso que tiene de malo? Somos amigos!-me reclamo

-aaah mira! Y justo ahora que Cleo no esta?

-Cleo es como una hermana para mi!jamas le quitaría a su chico

-cuando llegaste a esta escuela..lo hiciste

Mi novia sonreía incrédula a lo que escuchaba, simplemente levanto la mano como sirviéndose de escudo de mi comentario y camino furiosa, conmigo detrás

-es cierto no!-

-no quiero hablar contigo!-replico furica

-ahora eres tu la que esta de malas? Genial! Yo venia a ofrecerte disculpas y como siempre soy el malo del cuento

-pues lo eres!-me grito-y no me sigas que no tengo ganas de soportarte

Y camino mas rápidamente para alejarse de mi, yo la segui aun tratando de hablar con ella mas en ese momento,Deuce estaba en su auto con el iphone en su oído hablando con alguien, Frankie llego y le dijo casi llorando

-por favor…llevame a casa

El griego la miro extrañado, alzo la vista y me miro a su vez. Yo me pare en seco, no quería que se fuera con el..mas Frankie tomo el iphone de su amigo y comenzó a hablar con la persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea,de seguro era Cleo, mi novia hizo una señal afirmativa a nuestro amigo quien le abrió la puerta del auto y ella entro decidida, mi amigo me hizo una mueca de "que pasa?" y yo solo le salude a lo lejos…no me gusto nada que se fueran juntos.

**Hola! Espero que nos acompañen a HOLT y a mi en esta nueva aventura, Mi novio subió mal el fic -.- normal en el! Asi que ya esta corregida y disculpen las molestias ocasionadas :p**

**Aquí esta la historia de nuestro bipolar amigo que espero disfruten,Siendo honesta con ustedes, este a sido el fic que mas difici se me ha hecho escribir, Hyde no es uno de mis personajes favoritos, no se porque no concuerdo mucho con el y si tuve problemas de inspiración, mas trate de hacer un trabajo de calidad para presentarles a ustedes**

**Déjenme sus comentarios si les pareció interesante! Les gusta la pareja de Frankie y Hyde? A mi honestamente no mucho jejeje soy mas CleoX Deuce y Heath X Abbey **

**Cuídense mucho y nos vemos el viernes..un beso!**

**REY KON**


	2. Chapter 2

Mientras tanto, Deuce iba conduciendo y miraba de reojo a mi novia quien iba llorando, en un semáforo en rojo mi amigo poso su propia cabeza en su mano en señal de fastidio mientras Frankie le miraba

-no vas a preguntarme nada?-dijo ella

-sabes…tengo experiencia con las damas-sonrío el griego-si tu quieres decirme algo, tu me lo diras por ti misma,si no,me quedare callado hasta que estés lista

-eres inteligente-le contesto Frankie

-demasiado-dijo el vanidoso-Holt es difícil pero te ama, y estoy seguro que desea pedirte disculpas-

-como sabes que es por él?

-woman,please,bes obvio

Ella suspiro

-el ha cambiado mucho

-problemas personales quizás

-a ti te ha dicho algo?-le pregunto esperanzada

-no,ni media palabra, el es muy reservado con sus cosas, pero...

-pero?

-no se, quizás solo sea una suposición mia, pero me da la impresión de que no quiere dejar salir a su otro yo

-en verdad crees eso?-dijo Frankie preocupada

-lo note desde el concurso de baile, es solo una idea mia, quizas Jackson interactúa mas en su casa, el caso es...que esos problemas los esta afectando como pareja y yo solo puedo ayudarte, vigilando mas a Holt,te parece?

-lo prometes?-pregunto esperanzada

-palabra de Gorgon..ahora dime...que te dijo Cleo?

Mi chica sonrió

-que por que me hicieras el favor de llevarme a casa,le hiciera la traduccion de lenguas muertas este viernes

El griego sonrio

-esa es mi bebe!

Yo estaba desesperado en casa,queria acabar con el asunto de Melody lo mas pronto posible,mas si dejaba salir a Jackson,el muy idiota era capaz de engañar a Frankie y por ende yo la perderia,veia en Deuce un rival temible si se enterara que estaba saliendo con mi ex no habria poder humano que me hiciera ganarle,,no estaba siendo muy coherente en esos momentos asi que veia enemigos por doquier

El iphone sono en tono de mensaje

Era Melody

Tome el aparato y Jackson se apodero de mi sin siquiera poder evitarlo,leyo el mensaje que ella me habia mandado

"Te extraño...espero verte donde siempre...

Jackson y Melody 4 ever"

El suspiro ante el mensaje

suspiro que tome de muy mal aguero

Horas mas tarde,Jackson decidio hacer lo que todos nosotros haciamos cuando teniamos un lio,visitar a Deuce,un consejo no le vendria nada mal,asi que fue hacia la hermosa mansion,donde los sirvientes le dieron el pase hacia su habitacion,mi amigo estaba entretenido en su Mac que no lo oyo entrar,Jackson se acerco para verlo y solo noto el facebook de Frankie abierto,Deuce estaba hablando con alguien por chat

-Deuce?-le llamo el

El griego pego sendo brincote del susto

-joder!no hagas eso men!-grito asustado

-disculpa...con quien hablabas?-le pregunto

-este..con nadie!-dijo el nerviosisimo cerrando la Mac de un golpe

-hablas con Frankie, verdad?-le reclamo el nerd

-eh?-contesto mi amigo extrañado-con Frankie?

-ese era su facebook!-le grito

-pero no hablaba con ella-se defendio

En eso,la impresora a un lado de mi,comenzo a sacar un documento,el cual parecia de gran importancia para el griego porque tecnicamente lo arrebato mientras le miraba confundido

-este...esto me interesa

-te lo mando ella,cierto?-pregunto el nerd con tono de mala novela vespertina

-es en serio men..que te fumaste?-pregunto Deuce con una sonrisa de burla que a Jackson no le gusto

-hablo en serio Deuce!que te traes con Frankie?

-como?-pregunto el-yo con tu novia?

-la besaste en la mañana!

-estas bromeando?-le contesto mega sorprendido-

-me vas a negar que la besaste en la mejilla?-

-pero..eso ..no significa nada!

-ah no? Y si se lo digo a Cleo que piensas que opine?

Mi amigo se puso muy serio

-mira…no se que piensas que pase entre Frankie y yo, pero no metas a Cleo en esto, esta en Egipto y no vas a molestarla por una estupidez

-acaso no quieres que se entere?-siguio tercamente el

-no significo nada! A mi Frankie no me interesa, es como una hermana para mi..simplemente me hizo un gran favor

-que favor?-quiso saber-

-eso no te importa

-aaah!secretos entonces

-Jackson, siempre crei que de tu y Holt, eras el mas cuerdo, mas veo que me equivoque, mejor vete que no tengo animos ni humor ni ganas! De pelear contigo-resolvio el griego ya molesto

-bien! Pero le dejare un inbox a Cleo a ver que opina

Mala idea provocar a un tipo como Deuce ..es muuuuy mala idea, de dos pasos lo jalo de la camiseta y lo miro amenazadoramente

-tu abres la boca y yo me aseguro de convertirte en piedra para siempre-le dijo en un tono nada amable

Jackson se jalo y salió molesto de ahí, siempre había considerado a Deuce un gran amigo y el pelear con el, no le gustaba mucho

Mi amigo suspiro cansado, no le gustaba discutir con sus compañeros a los que siempre había apreciado, mas siempre anteponía sus sentimientos a su lealtad, ya habría ocasión de hablar con su amigo, cuando Cleo estuviese informada de lo sucedido por el y no por chismes, no quería una pelea con ella y menos estando tan lejos.

Frankie espero ese dia que yo le llamara mas obviamente no lo hice,mi otro yo se habia apoderado de mi y Jackson no tenia humor de hablar con mi novia,asi que al dia siguiente ella estaba mas que furiosa conmigo,estaba en la direccion arreglando las cosas para la reunión, Deuce llego junto con Ghoulia

-llegan tarde-replico Frankie

-discúlpanos-dijo el griego-estuve platicando hasta tarde con mi chica

-me lo imagine…es hora de acomodar por grados las carpetas..y me falta aun cosas que arreglar en la feria de ciencias..todo es un caos!-se quejaba la bella Frankie

-porque no te relajas? Ghoulia y yo nos encargaremos de llevar esto al Gym, tu busca a tu papá-

-seguros?

Ambos chicos asintieron y mi chica sonrió feliz

-gracias…me ayudaran mucho...una cosa mas...han visto a Holt?-

-no…pero ayer me visito Jackson muy molesto-le contesto mi amigo quitando su backpack y comenzando a ordenar las carpetas

-Jackson? Y que quería?-pregunto extrañada ella

-reclamarme el porque te bese en la mejilla

Ghoulia los miro y alzo una ceja sonriendo

-no significa nada!-reclamo Deuce-no empieces tu también..sabes que amo a Cleo

La chica sonrio y asintió afirmativamente

-como se entero que me besaste?-pregunto Stein

-parece que nos veía desde algun lado

-nos espiaba?

-creo que si…me reclamo el porque estaba tanto tiempo contigo y además, me amenazo con decírselo a Cleo por facebook

-queee?-grito ella molesta-que le pasa!

-y bueno..la verdad..le amenace con convertirlo en piedra si lo hacia

-Deuce!-reclamaron ambas chicas

-hey! Cleo esta en Egipto y si se entera, es capaz de salir con otro tipo nada mas para vengarse de mi y no estoy dispuesto a perderla por una tontería

-si...Cleo podía enojarse incluso conmigo..y no quiero eso tampoco yo-dijo Frankie-pero la verdad..ha estado muy raro…creo que debería hablar con el

-pues suerte con eso..cada vez esta mas bipolar y es textualmente-dijo el

Mi chica salió muy pensativa, mientras sus dos amigos continuaban con su labor, en una distracción de Ghoulia, Deuce tomo la carpeta que había marcado y coloco una hoja extra en ella, cuidando de que no se notara, sonrio maliciosamente, esperaba con todo fervor que su plan diera resultado, su futuro dependía totalmente de eso

Yo estaba sentado en las gradas de la escuela, me sentía enfermo, la fiebre estaba en verdad afectándome, el stress de pelear conmigo mismo me estaba cobrando factura, solo subia la música mas alto, solo quería que la voz en mi cabeza deseando salir se quedara callada de una maldita vez, alguien toco mi hombro y yo de un manotazo la aparte, Frankie me miro extrañada

-p…erdon!-pedi yo sudando frio

-te sientes mal?-me pregunto preocupada

-n..o!no es nada..que paso?-

-te buscaba desde ayer..te sucede algo?-

-no..perdon por no llamarte pero …Jackson..

-que pasa con el?-el tono que uso..no me gusto

-estas preocupada mas por Jackson que por mi?-pregunte en tono furioso

-me preocupan ambos..tu eres el y el eres tu…y si estas enfermo..

-no me pasa nada!-grite levantándome y mareándome, Frankie me sostuvo

-Holt!

-sueltame!-dije groseramente-ve a cuidar de Deuce!el te necesita mas que yo

Y me aleje de ella, mi novia no comprendía mi comportamiento y yo no podía decirle..que el imbécil de Jackson estaba engañándola con Melody Carver, no quería perderla mas mi comportamiento estaba orillándome a eso

La junta de padres de familia empezo, Frankie estaba a lado de la directora Buena Sangre en calidad de presidenta estudiantil, nuestros amigos estaban también ayudando, mi chica se acerco a Clawd quien ofrecia bebidas a los padres junto con Gil

-han visto a Holt?

-no-contesto el lobo-ahora que lo mencionas..no lo he visto en un buen rato

-estaba algo enfermo ..y su mama no ha llegado para avisarle-le contesto Frankie

-nosotros te mandamos un WhatsApp si es que lo vemos

-ok..se los encargo-pidio preocupada y siguió atendiendo a los padres que llegaban

En eso,El poderoso Ram llego con su sequito de ayudantes, Deuce lo miro desde el lugar en donde los padres firmarían las calificaciones de sus hijos, y hacia el se dirigió ya que tenia parte de los folders de los chicos de nuestro salón

-Gorgon-saludo el hombre con potente voz-

-señor-le regreso el griego con una sonrisa falsa-desea las calificaciones de Cleo?

El hombre le miro alzando una ceja, cuando no lucia como el antiguo faraón egipcio,y tenia que hacer negocios con los normies, Ram solia parecerse extremadamente al actor Gary Oldman,su potente mirada parecía rivalizar con la de la misma Maddy Gorgon

-es obvio que a eso vine..no esperaras que me interese ver las tuyas o si?

-y porque no? Es para que sepa que no soy tan vago e inmaduro como suele decirme-le regreso el griego astutamente-

Ram sonrio de manera despectiva

-para mi, siempre seras un hijito de mami, muy por debajo de mi princesa

Deuce lo miro ya seriamente

-porque dice eso de mi? Le he demostrado que amo a su hija sinceramente-le contesto

-claro que la amas-le regreso el faraón-que hombre no la amaría?..mas como ya te dije…estas muy por debajo de mi pequeña y ella se merece un futuro en donde el hombre que la tenga…se asegure de tenerla mejor que como esta en su propia casa

-pues tiene mi palabra que su hija…tendra todo lo que tiene y mas…eso puede usted apostarlo

Y le entrego la carpeta., Ram era extremadamente orgulloso, y pocas veces le concedia la razón a las personas asi que aun con sonrisa de desprecio declaro:

-tu jamás podrías mantener a Cleo, Radames puede darle todo lo que tu jamás podras-

Deuce lo miro desafiante, el hombre veía las calificaciones de su hija y firmo de enterado, cuando mi amigo le dijo:

-le falta el documento de abajo-

Ram estaba por leerlo cuando el chico continuo:

-le puedo apostar…que puedo tenerla aun mejor de lo que usted o el, pueden ofrecerle

El hombre alzo la mirada molesto

-que dijiste mocoso?-

-lo que escucho…cuando ella sea MI mujer…le aseguro que estará mil veces mejor que como vive actualmente..que dicho sea de paso,no es tan espectacular

Ram se acerco furioso, ese chico se estaba pasando de la raya

-jamas dejare que mi niña se case con un griego- declaro firmando sin leer el documento que faltaba-JAMAS dejaría que tu odiosa sangre se mezcle con la mia…soy un FARAON..y tu niñato…no eres nada!

Deuce sonrio victoriosamente

-ya lo veremos-le contesto mi amigo

El hombre le avento el folder que el chico tomo y se alejo hecho una furia, Deuce busco el documento que había metido y sonrio ampliamente, tenia al fin lo que tanto había soñado en sus propias manos.

Mientras tanto, Yo estaba en un rincón de el salón de clases, no me sentía nada bien, todo me daba vueltas y sentía que estaba latiéndome el corazón demasiado deprisa, escuchaba a lo lejos la multitud, de seguro mi madre estaba ahí,Jackson pedia salir y yo solo acerte a decirle que se callara y camine, mas el mareo me estaba ganando y solo recuerdo que cai al piso sin saber mas de mi, recuerdo que soñé que estaba en un laberinto, en donde mi otro yo luchaba por salir, y yo solo deseaba encontrar a mi Frankie, la cual parecía huir de mi, recuerdo una luz muy brillante y a mi mente llego el pasado cuando el tonto de Heath le decia a mi abuela cuando ella se nfermó, que se alejara de la luz en tono de broma, y comencé a alejarme de ella,no fuera a ser cierto que es el final del camino,al despertar, una habitacion muy blanca que incluso lastimaba la vista, me saludo, estaba en el hospital, mi madre estaba ahí..yo era Jackson, al fin había logrado salir…como había llegado ahí? Fue lo primero que pregunte, mamá me beso y me dijo que Gil y Slow me habían encontrado desmayado y que me habían llevado a la enfermería en donde me habían trasladado hacia el hospital porque tenia demasiada fiebre

-y Frankie?-pregunte

-ella vendrá mas tarde, tenia que terminar de coordinar la reunión, Deuce prometió traerla

-Deuce-repeti molesto-

-es un gran chico, muy amable

Vire los ojos molesto, eso es lo que menos deseaba escuchar, que mi novia y el griego estaban juntos, asi que trate de descansar, horas mas tarde, mi novia llego, obviamente junto a mi amigo..o en ese momento no lo crei asi, Frankie se acerco a mi dándome un beso en la frente, yo la mire molesto

-como te sientes?-me pregunto preocupada

-bien-conteste parcamente

-que te dijo el doctor?-

-no se-

-esta bien-me sonrio ella-solo descansa…

-no podias venir sola?-pedi groseramente

Mi amigo suspiro furioso y dijo en voz alta

-te espero afuera Frankie

-mamá la llevara a casa-me incorpore yo

-no seas incoherente-me contesto el-tu madre esta cuidando de ti y no puede llevarla , yo la traje yo la llevo-

-claro! Como no esta Cleo buscas otra dama a la cual cuidar cierto?-me burle

Deuce solo salió sin decirme ni media palabra,estaba cansado de que ese dia todos lo menospreciaran

-deja ya eso por favor-me pidió mi chica-no me gusta que dudes de mi

-en ese caso, no te vayas con el y quedate conmigo-le pidió Jackson-

-me encantaría pero..mis padres me esperan a cenar y

-bien!-dije furioso-entonces ya vete

-pero..-me interrumpió ella

-buenas noches-le conteste de forma altanera acostandome y dándole la espalda-

Mi novia suspiro y salió de mi habitación, no estaba en condiciones de pelear conmigo y cada vez sentía que nos alejábamos mas

**Hola! Como están? Perdón si actualice tarde pero estaba de compras *w***

**Mi actividad favorita jejejeje**

**Espero les este gustando el fic**

**Para dudas, comentarios, preguntas y tomatazos, estoy para servirles**

**Mi8 amiga Anto me comento de las faltas de ortografía y si**

**Lo acepto, las paso mucho por alto , mi única excusa es que **

**Escribo desde el Balckberry y ahí no tengo corrector gramatical y luego**

**Se las paso a mi chico quien lo sube a fanfiction en un tiempo libre que tiene**

**Asi que**

**Un millón de disculpas por eso**

**Espero que me dejen un comentario**

**Estoy para servirles y no me enojo con las criticas**

**Al contrario!todas sirven para mejorar**

**Les mando un beso**

**Bye bye**

**REY KON**


	3. Chapter 3

Al dia siguiente, era sabado, claro que la pase en casa rondando mi habitación como león enjaulado, mi madre no me dejaba usar mi auto por mi propio bien y ocupe todo el dia acomodando mi ropa por colores, mis cd´s por genero musical, mis películas por taquilla y mis libros por importancia, mamá había quedado de llevarme a un sicólogo para tratar de calmar a mis dos personalidades mas me había negado rotundamente, yo sabia bien lo que me estaba pasando, Melody estaba por llegar y no podía permitir que Jackson echara a perder mi noviazgo con la mujer que amaba, decidi distraerme y entre a mi facebook, lo primero que me recibió, fue una publicación en el muro de Frankie que se leia a lo grande

"hoy tengo una cita en la noche con un guapísimo chico"

Sentí como mis entrañas hervían de coraje, quien era ese chico?acaso iba a aprovechar que Cleo no estaba para seducir a Deuce? ¿Porque era obvio que el otro chico era mi amigo..o ex amigo! que demonios! Quien rayos se creían ambos! Y yo precupado porque Jackson no terminara con Frankie!ahora aplaudía la relación de el con Melody, y ya estaba decidido a apoyarle, en serle infiel con mi ex, asi que le mande un mensaje de texto a mi nueva chica diciéndole:

"espero verte pronto a donde siempre, te amo preciosa Melody, eres mi pasado y seras mi futuro, solo he estado enamorado de ti y de nadie mas"

Le di enviar y tire el iphone al escritorio, no me sentía nada bien, me levante, la fiebre había vuelto, mire el reloj, no eran mas que las 6 de la tarde, tenia que hacer algo,en primera, venganza!si! no existía nada mejor,volvi a abrir mi facebook y busque el de Cleo, lo encontré rápido ya que la tenia de pariente, el hermoso rostro de la chica me saludo, siempre he pensado que es sumamente bellísima,demasiado para ese traidor! Le envie un inbox diciéndole:

"Deuce se la ha pasado todo el tiempo con Frankie, los vi besándose en las gradas de la escuela, y han estado juntos desde que te fuiste, creo que no mereces ser tratada asi"

Sonreí con malicia, sabia como era la reina del Nilo de celosa, y de seguro terminaría con su novio al ver este mensaje, eso quería, que el sufriera, que supiera que nadie se metia con Holt Hyde!

Mas no me sentía del todo a gusto, tenia que hacer algo!y lo mejor era..tomarles fotos a los dos infraganti y asi publicarlas en todo facebook

Si!

El face era el noticiero actual de los chicos, y si tomaba fotos de ambos, me aseguraría de que Spectra y yo mismo los hiciéramos ver como los traidores de Monster High

Tome mi cámara, y mi chamarra, tenia que averiguar en donde era esa dichosa cita, antes de salir mi madre me detuvo

-a donde vas?

-saldre un rato-le dije con simpleza subiéndome el cierre de mi chamarra

-estas convaleciente..te hara daño y..

-estoy bien!-reclame groseramente-dejame en paz

-pero…

-pero que?-grite furioso-como me llamaras?HOLT? JACKSON?

Mi mama me miro preocupada

-cariño..-me respondió con dulzura-para mi eres mi niño y..

-madre!por favor..no tengo tiempo!

Y azote la puerta muy enojado..lo se..soy muy cretino cuando quiero

Camine sin rumbo, lo primero era averiguar en donde se iban a citar,rayos, pensé, el iphone lo había dejado en mi cuarto,lo mejor era ir directo hacia la casa del odiado rival, toque la puerta y salió el mayordomo

-eh...esta Deuce?-pregunte mirándole

-el joven Gorgon-me respondió el hombre-salio desde temprano

-quien es, Patrocus?-pregunto una voz desde adentro, era la madre de mi amigo

-el joven Hyde, madame-respondio el fiel sirviente

-ah..Holt..buscas a mi hijo?-pregunto ella saliendo y despidiendo con un ademan altivo al hombre

-si señora…este..queria invitarlo a una fiesta

-a otra?-pregunto extrañada- querido mio no lo he visto desde la mañana

Eso me pareció extraño

-no lo ha visto?-

-no…solo se que me dijo que estaría ocupado todo el dia y que pasaría la noche en la fiesta de un amigo que se celebraría en el hotel Hillton, que llegaría mañana en la mañana

Yo hice un gesto de extrañeza

-acaso tu no estabas invitado? Que no eres el d.j de Monster High?-dijo mirándome desde sus Sofia Loren de forma penetrante-

-estaba enfermo-dije ayudando a mi amigo de manera inconsciente-quizas no me alcanzaron a decir porque estuve en el hospital

-eso debió ser-sonrio ella- pobre de ti, espero que te sientas mejor,deberías ir a buscarlo, esta en ese hotel, lo que me hace sentir mas confiada es que De Nile no ha llegado aun de Egipto

-aun no regresa-repeti yo maquinalmente, al fin tenia el lugar de la cita de Deuce y Frankie-si..eso creo..creo que ire a buscarlos…gracias Señora Gorgon

-por nada!.me contesto ella dulcemente.

Me dirigi hacia ese lugar con una sola intención

Desenmascararlos a los dos

Al llegar,al lugar, pregunte por Deuce en la recepción, no había nadie registrado con ese nombre, mas vi que era un hotel extremadamente exclusivo, iba a ser un gran problema entrar,di las gracias al de la recepción y Sali, rápido..habia que idear un plan, camine en derredor de el lugar y me apresure a escurrirme por la parte trasera del hotel, aproveche que descargaban unos paquetes de carne, tome uno y lo meti mezclándome con los demás cargadores, deje el paquete y entre, use el elevador de los empleados y subi hasta el ultimo piso, conocía los gustos de mi amigo y si iba a tener una cita..obviamente iba a ser en el penthouse, en el , estaba una hermosa piscina exclusiva, se veía desde el pasillo, solo entrando en una habitación podía llegar hasta ella, muchas veces los momentos nos hacen sacar trucos y mañas que normalmente no haríamos, ese era uno de esos momentos, forcé la puerta de una de las habitaciones y aun arriesgando mi propia vida, salte de un balcón a otro para llegar a la exclusiva piscina, en ella, estaba mi amigo,sin camisa, bastante relajado y disfrutando de la deliciosa alberca,yo lo mire furioso,me acerque poco a poco, el me escucho y me miro sonriendo con malicia.

-vaya vaya!lo que trajo el gato esta noche?-dijo burlon-

-que haces aquí?-pregunte furioso

-disculpa?-se rio con burla saliendo del agua, tiene en verdad un cuerpo bastante impresionante-que no debería preguntarte eso yo a ti? Estas invadiendo mi espacio-

-donde esta Frankie?-grite

Me miro extrañadísimo

-Frankie?-pregunto sorprendido, parecía sincero

-si!mi novia

-imagino que en su casa-dijo el como no sabiendo si yo estaba en mis 5 sentidos

-no te hagas el inocente Gorgon!tu la trajiste esta noche aquí!

-que?-pregunto asombrado-de que me estas hablando?-

-ella tenia una cita contigo aquí! No lo niegues

-mira-sonrio.-no se con quien tenga cita tu novia pero conmigo no es…y si no es contigo..ojala y sea con alguien mas cuerdo que tu!.-me reclamo el

-no pretendas que no sabes de que hablo!obviamente estas con alguien !

-si…**conmigo**-me contesto una voz conocida por mi

Voltee y de las sombras, salía la hermosísima Cleo de Nile, vestida con un elegante y bellísimo traje de baño, su larga cabellera lucia suelta y venia caminando con su andar de reina, yo la mire asombrado y boquiabierto…la novia de mi amigo había regresado ya

-Deucey-dijo mirándome de reojo con desprecio y llegando hacia su chico-que hace este imbécil aquí?

Mi amigo le beso con dulzura antes de responder

-nada, preciosa. No te preocupes…ya se va-la tomaba de la cintura y la atraía hacia si, mi amigo tenia un hermoso aro en su dedo de la mano izquierda, regalo seguramente de Cleo

-acaso vino a espiarnos?-sonrio con malicia la reina-quizas debería saber como se trata a una mujer asi no estaría pensando que su novia lo engaña

Me sonroje demasiado, había cometido un gravísimo error

-Holt-dijo Deuce con voz fuerte-te voy a pedir que salgas de aquí…quiero estar a solas con mi novia y no me gustaría que nos acompañaras…ya arreglaremos cuentas tu y yo..de acuerdo?

-de..acuerdo-acerte a decir, me aleje rápidamente de la pareja quien me veía aun con extrañeza

-que tipo mas raro-dijo ella

-demasiado-

La chica miro a su novio

-asi que besaste a Frankie?-le pregunto con burla

-en la mejilla-aclaro el-como si fuera mi hermana

-yo tengo una hermana y no la beso..no vuelvas a hacerlo-le exigió

El por respuesta la acorralo y entre besos le dijo:

-nunca mas

Yo estaba sumamente apenado con mis amigos, era obvio que querían estar a solas después de la ausencia de la chica, mas pensé, si no era con Deuce..con quien tendría la cita mi novia?, decidi ir a casa, la fiebre regresaba con fuerza, entre a mi habitación y esta estaba arreglada con velas y un mantel de manera de picnic en el suelo, lo mire sorprendido mas lo que me helo la sangre fue ver a Frankie en la cama, con mi iphone en las manos, me miro furiosa y con lagrimas en los ojos

-te llego un mensaje-me dijo con voz alterada-pense que eras tu y lo abri..Melody dice que te esperara en el lugar de siempre

-Frankie-comence diciendo

-fui tan tonta!-dijo ella-yo preocupada por ti..hasta te hice la cena! Y tu diciéndole a Melody que es tu único amor

-ese fue Jackson!-grite

-tu eres Jackson!-me contesto furica-los dos me engañaron!

-no!dejame explicarte-le pedi-

-olvidalo-contesto ella-espero que disfrutes la cena

Como yo estaba tapando la entrada,ella paso hecha una furia y me avento, trastabille un poco mas la segui,quería decirle lo imbécil que había sido, mas el mareo me volvió a ganar y ya no pude seguirla, Jackson solo me decía: "dejala..la has perdido" y yo..solo acerte a sentirme..el mas imbécil de los hombres

En todo el domingo no supe nada de mis amigos, Frankie no me había sacado de su facebook, cosa que me pareció extraña mas no contestaba mis inbox ni nada,el lunes por la mañana, fui temprano al instituto y sentí como si todas las miradas estaban puestas en mi, hablaban por lo bajo e incluso algunos se reian sin inmutarse o al menos con discreción, fui a mi casillero mas en cuanto estaba por abrirlo, cierto griego llego y me avento con violencia hacia atrás y golpeando con fuerza el casillero a lado de mi oído que me dejo aturdido por un momento.

-que sea la ultima vez-dijo furioso-que te atrevas a espiarme!

Yo no supe ni que decir, tenia todo el derecho de portarse de esa manera, Clawd llego enseguida a calmarlo

-tranquilo men-le decía sosteniéndolo

Mi amigo aun estaba lejos de sentirse calmado hacia mi persona y me amenazo fríamente por lo bajo

-si te vuelvo a ver cerca de mi mujer o de mi…te vas a arrepentir-

Yo solo le dije que si con la cabeza mientras Clawd se lo llevaba, estaba realmente furioso de que me metiera en su privacidad y en verdad..tenia toda la razón de portarse asi..yo baje la mirada apenadísimo, Heath se acerco

-ten-me ofreció agua-bebelo..te hara bien

-gracias-dije yo

Mi primo me miro

-que le hiciste a Deuce?-

suspire cansado

-es largo de explicar

-tengo tiempo,para faltar a clases cualquier motivo es bueno-

Segui a mi primo quien le mandaba un mensaje a su novia de que estaria conmigo,ella contesto con un ok,estaba con sus amigas en su lugar favorito,el baño

Todas estaban ahí,rodeando a Frankie quien estaba bastante triste por lo que habia sucedido

-que tu eres la mar de bonita que esa Melody!-le decia Lala animandola-vamos,que ni para sombra te sirve!

-crei que "Melo-dork" era tu amiguita-preguntaba la reina del Nilo limandose sus uñas y sentada en los lavamanos

-prometiste ya no llamarla asi-le pidio Lagoona-es grosero

-le bajo el novio a nuestra amiga y quieres que sea amable?-ironizo la hermosa egipcia-no lo creo

-Melody no tiene la culpa-suspiro Frankie-es culpa mia por ser tan tonta

Cleo la miro

-sabes,odio ese complejo tuyo de" soy la heroina del cuento",a nadie le gusta que le quiten el novio y esa lo hizo

-ellos estaban juntos antes

-entonces..tu se lo quitaste a ella?-pregunto Cleo sonriendo con malicia

-no!-se defendió Frankie- Es decir..no como tu lo estas diciendo…Melody se fue y yo pensé que ellos habían ya terminado, como iba a saber que …aun se amaban?

-aay Frankie-interrumpia Clawdeen-no seas tonta..ellos no se aman! Solo es pasajero, ella viene unos días y quiere ver a Jackson, es en cierta manera normal, se ira después y todo será como antes

-porr eso estaba porrtandose tan rrrarrro-secundo Abbey-Heath hablo con su tia y tenia ya días que estaba mas rrrarrro de lo norrrmal

-de cualquier manera-hablo Cleo-creo que deberías pelear por el chico que quieres

-no-nego Frankie con la cabeza

-acaso no quieres a Holt?

-si…-dijo mi chica con tristeza-mas Holt y Jackson son una misma persona y el aun ama a Melody,..creo que lo mejor seria apartarme

-por Ra! Me desesperas en serio!

-creo que entiendo a Frankie-dijo Lala sentándose a lado de su amiga y abrazandola-no es muy agradable saber que tu chico amo a alguien mas

Y la pequeña vampiro miro a la reina de la escuela en forma significativa, la cual se sintió atacada

-si lo dices por mi!-se defendió

-no Cleo..pero nuestras situaciones se parecen un poco, Clawd te quiso mucho, mas si yo hubiese visto que aun quedaran vestigios de ese cariño por ti…pues me dolería mucho, porque tu siempre serias la primera ..entiendo a Frankie, Melody fue especial para Jackson y siempre será su primer amor

-eso no significa nada-dijo Lagoona-puedes ser su segundo gran amor, uno tan fuerte que borre cualquier recuerdo y con el cual se creen nuevos y mejores…

-pues es obvio que no fui eso para Jackson-se entristeció mas Frankie-de no ser asi..el no pensaría eso de Melody

-ya conseguirrrras a alguien mejorrr-le animaba Abbey-errres una grrran chica y el es quien se pierrrde al no tenerrrrte

-Abbey tiene razón, anda, vayamos a clases y que vea lo que se perdió!-le dijo Clawdeen ofreciéndole su mano

Yo estaba con Heath contándole todo lo sucedido ,mi primo me miraba y cuando termine mi relato, sonrio:

-estas jodido!-

-ya lo se! No me digas lo que ya se-

-primo..eres tonto!como crees que Deuce iba a tener una cita con Frankie?

-al principio pensé que era muy obvio!

-ellas estaban cuidando a nuestro amigo, Cleo se los pidió,Abbey me lo dijo-

-cuando te dijo eso?

-tecnicamente desde el primer dia que De Nile se fue a Egipto, hasta yo hacia labor de "body guard" todo para que ninguna chica le hiciera sombra a Cleo, cosa que creo es imposible, tu y yo y tooodo Monster High sabe que nuestro amigo esta mas que enamorado de su novia y que no hay poder humano que pueda separarlos, por eso te digo que la escena que le hiciste a Frankie estaba de mas..y aunado al mensajito que le mandaste a Melody, que hasta un escritor de malas telenovelas latinas te pediría los derechos por el dramota que hiciste!

-ya lo se…mas no puedo ir a ver a Melody…Frankie me odiaría!

-yo creo que deberías ir y aclarar la situación, primero contigo mismo…a quien quieres de verdad?

-a Frankie!-dije yo muy seguro

-y Jackson?no es justo para ninguna chica que su novio con dos personalidades, una de ellas la ame y la otra le diga a su ex que fue su gran amor…

-lo se..pero no quiero perderla..

-creo que tendras que reconquistar a Frankie, pero primero tu debes aceptar que es lo que realmente sientes por Melody

-yo nada!

-pero Jackson si…si el aun ama a Melody, creo que deberían tomar una decisión ambos "tu" para no dañar a ninguna de las dos chicas

-que complicada es mi vida-dije yo tomando mi cabeza, el dolor aun no se iba

-esto es asi, primo pero tanto stress solo lograra hacerte sentir peor, creo que deberías tomartelo con mas calma

-creo que la calma es una virtud que jamás ha estado en mi vida

Heath sonrio y me dio una palmada amistosa

-no hay peor lucha que la que no se hace y si realmente estas enamorado de Frankie…debes pelear por ella ..

-si..eso creo..dime..desde cuando te has vuelto tan sabio?-le pregunte sonriendo,era raro ver a Heath tan centrado

-no se..alguna vez tenia que madurar..y tener novia me ha ayudado!hey!no lo había notado!ahora soy el maduro de la familia! Deja que mi abuelita lo sepa!

-creo que aun te falta muuucho para madurar-le sonreí yo-anda..vayamos a clases.

Debo aceptar que no existe periódico ni red social mas rápida que el blog de Spectra, todo mundo sabia ya en M.H. que Frankie y yo habíamos terminado, incluso hasta los conserjes! Me veian con cara de "la regaste chico!" y muchos compañeros hablaban técnicamente frente a mi, de que querían salir con ella, yo les miraba con cara de pocos amigos, mientras veía como mi chica me evitaba, eso me dolia, Frankie y yo siempre hemos sido buenos amigos, incluso Deuce se había sentado bastante alejado de mi con su novia, el haber dudado de el me hacia sentir mas culpable, trate de concentrarme en la clase, cuando hubo algo que me hizo ponerme alerta

Andy, el chico bestia de la isla calavera, estaba mirando a mi chica con ojos de enamorado, sentí un vacio en el estomago, el había esperado esto desde hacia tiempo, una oportunidad de que ella y yo terminaramos para poder acercarse y conquistarla,en eso sono el timbre y me levante deprisa, tenia que acercarme a ella, mas Andy estaba mas cerca de mi y le hablo.

**Hola!buen lunes! Como están? Yo con muuucha tarea y proyectos D:**

**Pero no por eso dejo de subir ni escribir mis historias, alguien me pregunto que si ya había visto la de Ghouls Rule y en efecto, ya la vi, y ahí se ve que Ram en verdad..odia a Deuce ._.**

**Jajaja!pobre griego**

**Estoy haciendo una pequeña encuesta para futuros fics, y me gustaría que me ayudaran con ella**

**Las preguntas son:**

**1.- cual es tu fic favorito de los que he escrito?**

**2.- cual fue el que menos te gusto y porque?**

**Me encantaría que me contestaran estas preguntas para asi poder ofrecerles historias nuevas y de calidad,nos veremos el próximo lunes**

**Un beso**

**REY KON**


	4. Chapter 4

-Hola Frankie

Ella volteo y le sonrio, eso hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco

-Hola Andy

-queria preguntarte si quieres almorzar conmigo-

Ella no supo que decir, mas Lala se acerco y dijo:

-claro que quiere! Es mas creo que en la cafetería hicieron su comida favorita!y Frankie quiere que le pagues un pudin extra

-Lala!-dijo ella sorprendida

-por mi…mas que perfecto!-sonrio el chico-anda...vayamos por ese postre

Stein sonrio y salió con el tonto ese a su lado, aunque quise hablarle, el momento había pasado, y solo baje la mirada con tristeza, me aleje sin ver como la chica que quería, estaba con otro, solo Deuce había visto mi decepcion y había movido la cabeza en señal de desapruebo

Los días siguientes no fueron buenos, Andy no se le despegaba ni a sol ni a sombra a Frankie, llegaban , comían , se sentaban y trabajaban juntos, como una parejita enamorada, ya todos los llamaban asi mientras yo moria de coraje cada vez que los veía, el siempre como su guardaespaldas de quinta, llevándole los libros y toda esa galantería de cuarta que yo desde mi casillero, alimentaba mis celos dia con dia, de pronto una voz me hablo:

-haras algo al respecto o continuaras solo mirándola irse con el?

Era Deuce

Yo baje la cabeza sin contestarle, aun me sentía realmente apenado

-bueno..-comence titubeante- ella y yo..ya..terminamos

-pero aun la quieres?-me pregunto cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en el casillero contiguo

-si..aun la quiero-confese

-y Melody?-me pregunto

-llega hoy en la tarde..-suspire-…Jackson ira a verla

-mmm..y tu?-

-obviamente ire con el…aunque daría lo que fuera por ir mejor a buscar a Frankie..-confese-no quiero que Andy y ella sean pareja…

-pues creo que deberías hacer algo al respecto-dijo el griego-o terminaras siendo el mejor amigo de nuevo y ya no pasaras de ahí

Palmeo mi espalda y camino

-Deuce-le llame yo

El volteo

-lo lamento

-que lamentas?-me pregunto

-haber dudado de ti..siempre has sido un amigo leal..jamas debi poner en duda eso

-descuida…cuando amamos a alguien,..hasta tu propio hermano ves como un enemigo..no pasa nada

-y lamento haberte espiado-dije sonrojándome por recordar la situación

El sonrio

-eso si me molesto…mas debo aceptar que fue un plan con muchas agallas, al dia siguiente mire por el lugar y vi que eran mas de 30 pisos y tu brincaste de un balcón a otro! Eso fue temerario

-30 pisos?-grite asustado

-asi es..y tu los saltaste

-no manches!-dije nervioso-pude haberme matado!

-pero no sucedió..la próxima vez llamame al iphone y te contestare si estoy con tu novia o no

Yo sonreí al escucharlo

-no creo que jamás estes con Frankie..tu…bueno..es obvio que estas mas que enamorado de tu novia..y me entrometi en su momento intimo-

-descuida..yo hubiese hecho lo mismo-me dijo el con sinceridad

-amigos?-dije yo dándole la mano

El la tomo y la estrecho con fuerza, Deuce siempre a sido un gran compañero

-jamas hemos dejado de serlo..anda..vayamos a tomar algo

-te pago un café!-invite yo

-de acuerdo..y mira que es raro que tu invites algo!

En la cafetería se nos unió Clawd y Gil, estábamos los 4 hablando cuando Andy entro, lo mire furioso, en verdad que me caia mal..el con muchas agallas se acerco a nuestra mesa

-hola chicos-saludo el idiota

-hola!-dijeron los demás, yo solo me acomode sentándome en actitud defensiva

-Holt…podemos hablar?-pregunto el-

Mis amigos me miraron, Heath estaba en la fila de la comida mas al ver que Andy estaba en nuestra mesa, dejo apartado su lugar con Moe y se acerco

-que quieres?-pregunte petulante

-sabes..-sonrio El-no es necesario el tono agresivo

-asi hablo yo!-le regrese, Clawd y Deuce se miraron uno al otro, eso olia a pelea

-solo quiero decirte, que el sábado en la noche saldré con Frankie y le pediré que sea mi novia

Yo me pare furioso y lo avente,mas mis amigos estaban ya preparados y me sostuvieron con fuerza, Gil había alcanzado a agarrar a Andy quien no se espero esa reacción en mi

-no te atrevas-le grite-ella es mi novia

-no!no lo es-dijo el acercándose molesto, Gil y Clawd lo detenían-tu la engañaste

-eso no es verdad!-grite

-todo mundo lo sabe! Spectra lo publico

-Spectra es una chismosa!-alce mas la voz

-hey!-me dijo la chica fantasma arriba de mi tomandonos fotos

-creo que no es el momento ni el lugar de discutir eso-tercio Clawd-calmense los dos..los profesores pueden venir y nos meteremos en lios

-solo te estoy avisando lo que hare!me parecio correcto porque fuiste su pareja mas siempre espere esta oportunidad y no la dejare escapar!

-no te atrevas a acercarte a ella!Frankie volvera conmigo!

-quieres apostarlo?-me reto el

Yo me safe del agarre de Heath y le enfrente

-esta noche en las afueras de la ciudad..nos jugamos a Frankie en una carrera...trae tu auto-le rete a escazos centimetros de su carota

-estas loco?-me respondio-

-acaso tienes miedo de perder?si ganas,me alejo de Frankie pero si gano...no te acercaras de nuevo a ella!

-pero..-titubeo

-acaso tienes miedo, Galllinita?-me burle

Andy bufo furioso

-A las 9-sentencio-ahi estare

Y dando media vuelta se fue bastante molesto

-estas loco?-me regaño Heath-

-es la unica manera-dije yo

-Frankie no es un trofeo que se dispute-secundo Deuce-ninguna mujer lo es

-asi es-tercio Clawd-y menos en carreras callejeras

-no veo otra solucion, me...acompañaran?

Todos se miraron y el lobo hablo

-por supuesto que si,mas nadie diga una sola palabra,que esto quede entre nosotros

No los vi muy convencidos a los demas,sabia de sobra que mis amigos eran facilmente manipulables por sus novias

Esa tarde ,Jackson se encontro con Melody,seguia igual de linda y amable,se acerco a ella poco a poco y la joven le beso con ternura..mas...la distancia no es buena consejera,y tanto ella como mi otro yo,y por ese beso…estaban seguros ya de una cosa,..que eran los mejores amigos, y que el amor que se tenian se habia convertido en una hermosa y profunda amistad, Jekyll suspiro, ahora todo estaba claro, el solo deseaba ver a Melody por una sola razon,decirle adios amor y mencionar un: hola..a su nueva mejor amiga,ya que su corazon le pertenecia ahora a una sola persona...Frankie Stein, mas era muy tarde para eso y solo le restaba...pelear por ella,

Mis amigos habiamos quedado de vernos en cierto lugar para irnos al punto de reunion,mas las 9 de la noche era una hora en la que aun estaban con sus chicas, Deuce sobre todo,se encontraba con su bellisima novia en casa de ella, literalmente, devorandose a besos en la sala de cine de la casa de Cleo, sus padres no estaban, asi que era un momento fantastico para estar a solas, mi amigo en verdad era bastante "hot" y eso que no pertenecia a mi familia!mas su niña le encendia con sus caricias,y no habia nada que le gustase mas que pasar el rato de esa manera con ella, en eso estaban cuando la alarma de su reloj dio las 8:35.

-ah rayos-se quejaba el griego aun besando a su novia

-que?-preguntaba ella abrazandolo y sin dejar de morder sus labios

-debo irme-dijo el chico

-como?-pregunto ella sorprendida

- es que..tengo algo que hacer-dijo dudoso

-mas importante que estar conmigo?-reclamo ella cruzandose de brazos visiblemente molesta

-aah claro que no bebe!-respondio enseguida-es algo...bueno..,no puedo decirtelo

La chica alzo una ceja y dijo:

-me estas ocultando algo?

-si..pero…no es nada malo-

-si no es nada malo..dimelo-resolvio ella

-no puedo..se lo prometi a mis amigos-le contesto el dudoso

-ah..ok-dijo la chica

Y volteo furiosa

-ah vamos Cleo..no te enojes-le pidio el

La hermosa reina posaba su real mano en su sien sin mirar a su novio.

-ya vete-le dijo

Obviamente nosotros los chicos sabemos que por el tono de nuestras novias que si hacemos lo que nos piden nos ira peor,y Deuce se conocia ese tonito de sobra,se acerco a su chica y la abrazo con fuerza

-amor-le pidio-no te enojes

Ella seguia igual

-no..no me enojo

-claro que te enojaste!

-por supuesto que no!-

-vamos..que te conozco

-si tienes otra cita..-le contesto ella evitando mirarlo

-que?no!no es eso!

-quizas aprovechaste que yo no estuve y conociste a alguien interesante-dijo la chica con cierta tristeza en la voz

-Cleo...como puedes pensar eso?-dijo mi amigo algo dolido-sabes que no es asi,y ahora menos que nunca!

-es que..

Mi amigo la interrumpio robandole un mega beso,mientras le acariciaba con ternura

-tu eres y seras siempre la unica para mi-le prometio besandola-jamas lo dudes

-entonces porque te vas?-los ojos de la chica lo miraban con una mezcla de tristeza y nostalgia,Cleo sabia bien jugar su juego

Deuce suspiro

-prometes..,no decirlo?

Ella sonrio y alzo su mano

-lo prometo

-bueno...Andy y Holt correran autos por Frankie

-como?-dijo sorprendida La chica

-lo que oiste

-pero mi amiga no es un trofeo!

-ya lo se..mas Holt lo desafio e iremos afuera de la ciudad a asegurarnos de que no les suceda nada-

-pero Deucey!las carreras son ilegales!-

-ya lo se bebe..pero ..

-pero Jackson comenzó todo esto! El la cambio por Melo-dork!

-creo que el problema entre Jackson y Hyde viene desde antes-suspiro mi amigo-yo note cuando en el concurso de baile, se cambiaron las personalidades en un segundo

-en verdad?-le pregunto su chica extrañada

-creo que Jackson es mas fuerte de lo que Hyde piensa y por eso ha estado enfermándose, todo eso le produce stress

-es un tonto!-juzgo la bella cruzándose de brazos-se merece lo que le pasa

-quizas…mas debo ir a apoyarles

-pero estamos solos!-pidio ella mirándolo decepcionada

-lo se amor! También lo lamento…pero son mis amigos…si fueran tus amigas te aseguro que saldrías corriendo

-no es verdad!-se defendió ella-pero vale! Anda..ya vete

El chico le regalo un beso en la frente, acariciando su mejilla

-te prometo que mañana estaremos juntos

-olvidalo-sonrio ella -mañana ire con mis amigas al mall

-bueno..el próximo fin de semana

-tengo que ir al estilista y después al spa

-lo ves!-reclamo el chico-tu si me cambias por ellas y tengo que soportarlo

-por eso te aparte este dia-sonrio con malicia Cleo haciendo hacia atrás su hermosa cabellera-y tu..la desperdiciaste..lo lamento! Te agendare despues

Deuce alzo la ceja molesto, su novia en ocasiones era bastante astuta

-fine-dijo el enojado-te llamo mas tarde

Y dio media vuelta en actitud de alejarse mas las mujeres son demasiado complicadas, la chica sabia que si lo dejaba ir asi de molesto, estaría en problemas, asi que se levanto, fue hacia el y lo jalo besándolo apasionadamente, mi amigo reacciono envolviéndola posesivamente.

-llevame contigo-pidio ella

-no puedes ir, bebe-le respondió el entre besos

-por favor!-pidio seductoramente diciéndole con su voz de sirena-y te prometo que en lugar de ir con mis amigas..estaremos todo el fin de semana juntos..si?

Cleo era el ama y señora de la manipulación, que mi pobre amigo solo pudo decir totalmente enamorado

-bien..vamos..

Ella sonrio graciosamente, pidió ir por un sweater y en su habitación marco apresuradamente el numero de su amiga Clawdeen

-peluda?-dijo Cleo al oir que la chica le contestaba-a que no adivinas de que me entere!

Mis amigos llegaron puntuales a la hora señalada, Heath venia con Clawd y Gil

-Lala se molesto, me había preparado la cena-

-comida vegetariana?-sonrio Heath

-si..y en cierta forma..me alegro de haber venido!odio los vegetales mas los como para no hacer sentir mal a mi chiquita-

-eres el único carnívoro que come ensaladas Clawd-se burlaba Gil

-ya se,soy una burla para los de mi raza!

-porque tardaron tanto?-pregunte yo molesto. Mi auto estaba ya ahí preparado para la acción-

-tranquilo men-dijo Clawd con su sonrisa de siempre-estabamos ocupados con nuestras novias..ademas..Andy no ha llegado-

-tampoco Deuce-observo Gil

-si..y mira que Abbey se mega extraenojo porque me vine y tuve que decirle que fui a estudiar..y menos me creyo!

-yo tampoco te creería!-se burlo Clawd-

-lo único que quiero es salir de esto-dije yo metiendo las manos a mi chamarra, sentía que la fiebre volvia de nuevo, no me estaba sintiendo nada bien

Clawd se acerco a mi poniendo su mano en mi frente

-estas enfermo-dijo

Yo lo aparte

-estoy bien-

-claro que no

-Clawd..-

-no podemos dejar que corras asi Holt..es por tu bien-

-estoy bien!-recalque molesto-ese idiota no va a quitarme a Frankie! Ni ahora ni nunca!

Oímos un auto acercarse, no era otro mas que nuestro griego amigo y en el asiento contiguo venia su novia

-Men!-grite yo-te dijimos sin chicas!

-y yo le dije que me trajera!-se defendió ella tomando la mano de el-y mi opinión cuenta mas

-Deuce!-pedi molesto-

-calmate...no pasa nada-

-tiene fiebre-interrumpio Clawd mirando a nuestro amigo

-estoy bien!

-sigues aun delicado..Holt..esto es una estupidez..sabes que no estamos de acuerdo con esto..Frankie no es un trofeo!

-por supuesto que no!-dijo Cleo molesta-y tu menos que nadie tiene derecho a reclamarla

-porque no?-le encare

-porque tu aun estabas pensando en Melodork-

-solo fue un error! Melody y yo solo somos amigos..no hay nada entre nosotros, Jackson se despidió al fin de ella-

-como sea!el mensaje que le mandaste no hara que Frankie se sienta mejor-

-es en serio Deuce!-dije señalando a la chica-para que la trajiste?

-te puedo dar miles de razones pero no lo hare,mas esta vez no dejare que corras-

Me sorprendi al escuchar a mi amigo

-como?-pregunte

-tienes fiebre y no vas a arriesgar tu salud por esto-

-es mi novia!-

-ex novia-rectifico Cleo

-como sea!-le grite

-Hey!-se interpuso el griego-a mi novia no le gritas y te guste o no,no correras

En ese momento, Andy llego con un potente auto deportivo, todos se me quedaron mirando con cara de -.- ya perdiste men! Yo solo respire furioso, esa bestia me estaba cayendo cada vez peor

-hola a todos-saludo el-buenas noches Cleo

-hola-dijo ella abrazando a su novio

-Andy-hablo Deuce-Holt no se siente muy bien..sera mejor dejar esto para otro dia

-No!-interrumpi yo-no te metas en esto Deuce! Es mi apuesta y yo decido!ni tu ni nadie se entrometa

-No dejaremos que algo te suceda, grandísimo tonto-decia mi primo molesto-somos tus amigos y para eso estamos aquí

-aunque sea a la fuerza..pero te detendremos-completaba Clawd técnicamente preparándose para detenerme

Yo me acerque cuando de nuevo Jackson clamaba por salir, el mareo me ataco tan fuerte que solo acerte a tomar a Gil de la chamarra jalándolo, todos dijeron mi nombre asustados, y Jackson salió de mi, estaba completamente bañado en sudor,mas aun estaba decidido, por una vez en la vida Jackson y yo ..estabamos de acuerdo

-voy a correr yo-dijo el nerd

-Jackson-se acerco el griego

-yo ocasione todo este lio…y no me perdonare el haber perdido a Frankie…se lo debo a Holt..y a mi mismo..la amamos Deuce..es ..la chica de mis sueños

Mi amigo suspiro, miro mi auto y resignado saco las llaves del suyo de sus jeans, una hermosa letra "C" de oro pendía de ellas.

-corre el mio

Un "quee!" resonó de parte de todos

-Deucey!-dijo su novia mega sorprendida

-pero Deuce-reclamaba Heath

-es algo que tiene que hacer…si Andy no tiene inconveniente-

-si yo gano..me daras tu auto? –pregunto mi rival viendo el super modelo reciente de mi amigo

-asi es-dijo el

Todos nos miramos unos a otros, se auto costaba una fortuna

-pero Deuce!-reclamo Cleo-si lo pierdes..en que auto me llevaras a la escuela?

-descuida princesa,Jackson no perderá

El nerd lo miro nervioso, aunque decidido tomo las llaves y camino hacia el auto,el olor a auto nuevo lo saludo, era extremadamente espacioso y muy moderno

-cuando quieras!-le grito a Andy

Este sonrio y dijo

-ya me imagino a mi hermosa Frankie en esa preciosidad de auto

-tu Frankie no luciría ni la mitad de linda que yo, tonto!-gritaba Cleo furiosa

-tranquila -le pedia su chico

-si te lo ganan Deuce!ni sueñes que me ire en la camioneta de tu madre!

-ok ok!.-le regresaba el

Ambos arrancamos, Heath se ponía en medio de la carretera para indicar el inicio, había un espectacular algo alejado, ese era el punto de retorno, obviamente el que regresara y cruzara la meta, era el ganador, Jackson estaba sumamente nervioso, ahora no solo era Frankie si no el auto de su mejor amigo, mi primo alzo su brazo y contando hasta tres, dio el inicio de la carrera, pise el acelerador y Sali hecho un bolido,todos miraban nerviosos, en eso, el auto de Draculaura estacionaba detrás de mis amigos

-Cleo!-grito Clawdeen-estan ya corriendo?

-les avisaste?-le preguntaba Deuce molesto a su niña, ella solo lo miraba nerviosa

-este..yo..

-te pedi que no lo hicieras!-le reclamaba

-aay!mi pecho no es bodega!ademas..tenian que saberlo!corren por Frankie no?

-pero me lo prometiste Cleo!-reclamaba Deuce furioso

Su chica se acerco a el

-y tu...tienes a juego el auto

-es mi auto!-dijo el

Ella se acerco mas a su rostro y seductoramente recalco

-nuestro auto,lo recuerdas?asi que estamos parejos!

El griego la miro y sonrio,concediendole le dijo:

-es verdad,nuestro auto

La bella chica lo beso,sabia manipular de manera magistral a nuestro amigo

-y Holt?-pregunto Stein

-alla va-dijo Clawd señalando

Frankie solo veía con temor la manera tan rápida que ambos íbamos, al llegar al espectacular, di vuelta de manera agil y el auto respondió sumiso, era una maravilla!, me adelante por segundos al de Andy y pise a fondo el acelerador, sacándole ya en si una gran ventaja, solo quería ganar, demostrar que no era un nerd como todos me llamaban, había cometido un error,los hombres siempre hacemos lo imposible por desarreglar todo lo que esta bien en nuestra vida y aun asi no lo entendemos, Gil se puso de meta y acelere mas al fondo para pasar y ser el campeón de esa carrera, todos mis amigos gritaron emocionados, incluso las chicas, la única que estaba impasible, era Frankie, al regresar,y estacionar el auto, Deuce sonreía diciéndo:

-buena carrera men-

-te juro que me tiemblan las piernas-confeso Jackson-toma-le entregaba sus llaves-gracias …te debo una

-lo se!-contesto vanidosamente

Andy bajaba y vi con cierto celos que Frankie se acercaba a el, le hablaba en voz baja y no podía escuchar nada,aunque por la cara de el, supe enseguida que le estaba reclamando algo, el chico asentía y subió a su auto alejándose. Mis amigos hicieron como que no notaron la pequeña discusión porque era obvio que seguía yo, asi que cuando Frankie volteo a mirarme, ellos dijeron:

-men! A que velocidad corre tu auto?-pregunto el lobo a Deuce

-este..no se!averiguemoslo!

Y se alejaron un poco de nosotros dándonos privacidad, por el rostro de mi amiga..sabia bien que estaba furiosa

-y bien-pregunto ella-que me vas a decir?

-este..yo…-rascaba mi nuca de manera nerviosa

-me jugaron como un premio?

-no!bueno..no Frankie!yo..

Y en eso Sali yo, era la oportunidad perfecta para pedirle una disculpa

-Frankie!yo..solo quiero recuperarte, se que me porte muy mal contigo, pero te prometo que cambiare

-no prometas lo que no será-decia ella sabiamente

-en verdad lo hare!por ti haría lo que fuera-

La bella chica suspiro

-el caso es..que yo ya no confio en ti

Lo acepto,mi corazón se partió en miles de pedazos

-porque?-pregunte yo en tono lastimero

-porque? Por muchas razones…dudaste de mi..me lastimaste, me trataste mal! Y me traicionaste, quieres que le siga?

-pero no fue mi intención!

-Holt!tu no estas preparado para una relación formal-

-por supuesto que lo estoy!-dije yo-y quiero demostrártelo

-no lo hagas…Jackson aun piensa en Melody y tiene toda la razón

Me quede en silencio

-ella fue su primer amor..un amor real…normal..que no importo la distancia…tu como Holt..no tienes ni deseas eso..aun no me amas tan fuerte

-como puedes hablar asi de mi?-pregunte algo molesto-no sabes que es lo que he pasado estos días..no quiero perderte Frankie..te amo

-pero yo..yo no te creo-me dijo ella con sus hermosos ojos tristes-mira..te propongo..que seamos de nuevo amigos..a ver que sucede después

-que sucede?te dire que sucede! Yo seguire luchando por ti

-mas no de esta manera…antes de ser pareja..eramos amigos..y asi quiero seguir de ti..y de Jackson..no puedo esperar ser otra cosa..al menos..no por un tiempo..necesito estar sola..y saber..que realmente la persona que diga amarme…sea por mi..que su mundo sea yo..y no compartirlo con otras

Baje la mirada…era justo lo que pedia..justo lo que no le había dado.

-no quiero perderte-pedi yo con tristeza

-no me perderas-sonrio con ternura-siempre sere tu amiga..mas no quiero seguir afectando tu salud de esta manera…quiero saber que estas bien..y ..saber que eres feliz

Tome sus manos y las bese con respeto

-no me rendiré-le dije sinceramente-fuiste mi chica..y juro que lo volveras a ser-

-y yo te repito lo que te dije..no prometas lo que no será…

Acaricio con ternura mi rostro y se fue hacia sus amigas

A pasado una semana de esto , mi enfermedad ceso por completo y Frankie y yo, solo somos amigos..no me acostumbro a no tenerla..a no llamarle. A verla caminar por los pasillos de la escuela y que solo me regale una sonrisa o un ademan afectuoso, de solo llamarla amiga..es algo que me lastima demasiado..

Las cosas tarde o temprano deberan cambiar ya que la ultima palabra..no se ha dicho aun..y me he jurado a mi mismo,que aunque pasen cien años,recuperare a la mujer que amo, porque eso hacemos los hombres de verdad.

Gracias por escucharme.

Soy Holt Hyde.

**Hola!espero que les haya gustado este fic, les contestare yo, las preguntas que hice :p**

**Mi fic favorito es el de la Monster Venganza, fue un reto hacerlo, ya que implicaba que todas contaran, que cada una entrara en el lugar exacto, que cada chica relatara de manera diferente y la historia fue mas complicada y a la vez, mas entretenida, me gusto hacerlo!**

**El que menos me gusto, es este, siempre lo dire, la pareja HOLT X FRANKIE no es de mi agrado, creo que no existe en MONSTER HIGH, ya que ellos salieron, si, mas, ella misma lo dijo, no son pareja ya que era muy complicado estar con dos personas a la vez, y Jackson es la pareja de Melody en el libro y en efecto, en la película, sale con Claire, asi que es un hecho que no existen como pareja en si, y por lo tanto, quise respetar la ideología de MH y separarlos en este fic, no se si los una mas adelante, Frankie, como es una protagonista, quizás es mejor que este libre para poder tener, diferentes citas, ya veremos como cambie la historia o aparezca de nuevo su ex novio Brett, tiempo al tiempo, además las únicas parejas oficiales, según la pagina de M.H son:**

**CLEO Y DEUCE (de hecho ellos fueron la primera pareja real desde siempre)**

**LAGOONA Y GIL**

**DRACULAURA Y CLAWD (Anto..concuerdo contigo…ellos no me convencen aun como pareja :p pero los prefiero mas como pareja comica que como romantica!mas también DrAculaura y Clawd son dos personajes que aprecio demasiado)**

**Con respecto a mi fic, recuerden que Deuce y Cleo se querían casar por lo civil para asi poder asegurar que nadie pudiese separarlos y al terminar sus estudios, darle a la chica, la gran boda que desea, asi que aunque me pidieron un fic de la boda, será un poco complicado hacerla ya que aun, les falta mucho para terminar XD quizás en un especial lo haga..jaja!no lo se :l**

**Y ellos..pues..no se..quizas..si se unieron..quizas.. no…todavía hay que esperar :p**

**Y con respecto a que si Deuce es el mejor amigo de Holt..creo que el griego es amigo de todos en general, no lo veo con un mejor amigo. el es muy amiguero!**

**Espero que me acompañen en nuestra próxima aventura en donde Nefera de Nile, sea quien nos narre la historia llamada:**

"**El admirador Secreto"**

**En donde Radames, vuelva a hacerle la vida imposible al guapo griego**

**Hasta entonces!**

**REY KON**


End file.
